


Totally oblivious

by Kabaneri



Series: What if...s [24]
Category: Gormiti (Cartoon 2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Obvi AU, Parody, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabaneri/pseuds/Kabaneri
Summary: Short ficlets I wrote after getting an inspiration boost. It basically is what if Toby, Lucas, Jessica and Nick looked like gormiti all the time but no one thought it was weird, well, everyone but Paula.Inspired by Obvi AU by UngratefulWolf on AO3. Here’s the link to the story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407040/chapters/53533930
Series: What if...s [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182860
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UngratefulWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngratefulWolf/gifts).



> There will be no action in Gorm here! The real treat in this AU are the ineractions and total ridiculousness of four gormiti in Venture Falls.

**(AN: I am using the first season of “Gormiti: Lords of Nature Return” ‘s designs because I liked them the most. The second season’s designs were also OK, but the third… I don’t wanna talk about it.)**

=== First meeting ===

Venture Falls – a perfectly normal place, at least to the people living in the area. No one had paid much attention to the place and its strange phenomenon since 1903, so people nowadays just calmly started to evacuate when they saw something like, I dunno, sand gushing out like geysers? At one point, the government had tried to find an explanation to all these happenings and maybe stop them but after nothing came up, they quit and left it as is, that was 1909. Nowadays, some tourists even come to Venture Falls to possibly witness one of these strange events happening, wat was it called…Thrill tripping? Thrill seeking? Eh, whatever.

It had been raining for the past few days, literal buckets of water were falling from the sky and everyone thanked they were so close to the sea, otherwise they may have needed to vacate their houses due to flooding. Toby and Nick were waiting for the bus to come and take them to school. Nick was struggling to keep himself and his backpack as dry as he could, an umbrella in each rocky hand, barely keeping his top half dry. Overall, he looked miserable. Toby, his brother, on the other hand looked dandy. He half-heartedly kept a single umbrella over his backpack because his mother had been very clear that she’d take his allowance if he comes with dripping books again.

“Ugh, how can you be so happy in this weather?” – Nick asked with a scowl.

“What? It feels nice.” Toby moved a few of his blonde hair tentacles to poke the side of his brother “I don’t go asking you why you like going sunbathing at noon during summer, right?”

“Hey! You also come with me sometimes!”

“Yes, but I stay in the pool! You stay on the lawn. If I did that, I would cook myself!”

The bus screeched to a wet halt, splashing some water on the sidewalk. The back was much lower than the front, Lucas and Jessica waving for them from their seats. The two brothers squeezed through the door and ducked as they walked to the back, dripping water and bumping into seats. They took a seat and the bus shook a but as they settled. It was a slow start but it eventually headed for the next stop.

“Hey, guys!” Jessica greeted “How’s it going?”

“Not too good.” Nick grumbled, shifting in the tight seat “Toby was a bit too determined to get as wet as possible yesterday and I had to help his dry his school books.”

“I was sorry, OK? Sheesh, I apologized last night, besides, the rain is nice.”

“”No, it isn’t.”” – the three said at the same time, looking at the still dripping Toby.

“What?! Even you Lucas? I thought you also liked rain!”

“Yes, in reasonable amounts. It is good for the nature but too much water can drown even a tree! There are several very important century-old white oaks that are treasure and losing them would be a disaster!”

“Ha! Typical to worry about trees.” Jessica patted Lucas’ shoulder “If this rain doesn’t stop, there will be no Star Night party! Going out, looking at the stars, the party! It might be canceled! If only the parents allowed the school to take us farther away…”

Another strange thing about this rain was that as soon as you were even ONE step out of Venture Falls, there was not a single drop falling. It was a literal border between dry land and a world of rain.

The bus screeched to a halt in front of the school, the four friends waiting for the other kids to come out, knowing they would slow them with how carefully they had to sometimes squeeze past the bus doors and not accidentally break a lamp (cougNickcough).

As the four friends ran towards the school building, holding small umbrellas over themselves, they were unaware of a pair of eyes spying at them from a tree.

‘So it is them…’

=One hectic day later=

Toby, Lucas, Nick and Jessica were in the Tripps’ house, huddled around the coffee table, looking at a small, talking lizard.

“So… We are some chosen heroes that are to Protect not only Venture Falls but a completely different world as well?” – Lucas asked Razzle.

“Yes! You are the Lords of Nature! It is time for you to finally take on your duties and stop the Lava gormiti from causing chaos!” – Razzle said with a confident smile.

“And stopping these Lava gormiti will stop whatever anomaly is affecting Venture Falls?” – Jessica leaned down to look the lizard in the eyes.

“Why, yes! The anomalies ARE caused by the chaos in Gorm in the first place. So, stopping them there, stops them here!”

“So, what are we doing now?” – Toby scratched the back of his head.

“I say we vote.” Nick offered “Whoever is in, raise their hand.”

Nick, Jessica and Lucas lifted their hands, they looked at Toby as if he’d grown a second head.

“What? I am not bothered by the rain.”

“”TOBY!”” –they shouted at him.

“OK! Fine! I am also in.”

Like that, the four of them became the new Lords of Nature!

“Let’s go to Gorm!” – Razzle was pumped, lifting a clawed fist in the air.

He had been quite confused while tailing the four of them, it had not been hard spotting four gormiti in a crowd of humans. Now that they had agreed to follow him, the lizard was even more enthusiastic. It had been quite a long since he last worked with the previous Lords.

“For the trees!” (Lucas)

“For the party!” (Jessica)

“For finally being dry out!” (Nick)

“Wait! Where are we going exactly? How are we even going to that Gorm place?” (Toby)

“It is pretty easy. Follow me.” – Razzle led them to the closet.

They watched as the lizard opened a panel in the wall and instructed them what to do. It was a bit cramped in the closet and Nick had almost fallen when the secret staircase had opened but it was fine otherwise. They stared in awe at the underground library-thingy.

“Wow. I never even suspected such a thing to be under our house!” – Nick was excited at the sight of so many new, possibly magical books.

“OK. What do we do now?” – Jessica put her hands on her hips.

=One crash course and a going to Gorm later…=

“That was EPIC!” – Toby thrust his fist up as they exited the closet, wincing as he almost took out a hanging lamp.

“Yeah, and LOOK!” – Jessica pointed out.

“The rain has stopped! The trees are safe!” – Lucas cheered.

“And the party too!”

“And it will be dry again!” – Nick sighed in relief, not having to struggle with two umbrellas every time he went out.”

“Congratulations! For your first ever mission, it went very well! You, have a great potential!” – Razzle was very pleased at the results.

The new lords were a bit rough around the edges, it was expected having only lived here all their lives and being completely oblivious about Gorm or their destiny.

“Oh, hey kids!” – Mr. Tripp popped down into the kitchen.

“D-Dad!” – Toby was startled, his hair tentacles flying back and smacking Lucas a bit.

“Hey!” – Lucas rubbed his cheek.

“Sorry!”

“Where were you kids? I got worried when I couldn’t find you. And who is this little guy?” – he lifted Razzle before they could stop him.

“AAAAH! Unhand me!” Razzle froze “I-I a… Kree~ Hiss…?” – he tried making some lizard noises and prayed the secret to not be revealed to the normal denizens of Venture Falls.

“Haha! What a funny little guy. Where did you get him from?” – Mr. Tripp was totally oblivious of the fact the lizard he was holding was talking.

“O-o! Right! Dad, you see, Razzle…” – Toby began.

“Razzle? It that the little guy’s name?”

“Y-Yes!” Nick stepped in “We borrowed him for a while to…”

“To conduct an experiment! Yes!” – Jessica added.

“Really? What kind of experiment?”

“A nature study, involving lizards. It is a long-term project we are working on, you see, so we’ll probably be _borrowing_ him in the future.” – Lucas finished, trying to sound professional.

The four Lords prayed that Mr. Tripp had bought it.

“I see… Have fun, kids! And good luck with the project!” – apparently he had and handed Razzle to Nick’s outstretched hands.

‘That was CLOSE!’ – the five of them thought.

And this is how the new Lords of Nature assembled!


	2. Chapter 2

===Going Green or something like that===

Toby, Jessica, Nick and Lucas were in the school cafeteria. They sat at a table, talking and laughing.

“Hey, Toby, can you pass me the salt?” – Nick asked.

“Sure.” – Toby wrapped a blonde tentacle around the salt and handed it to Nick.

“Thanks.”

“You have to watch that salt. It is not good to be eating too much of it.” – Lucas said before taking a bite of the pasta.

“I know but I still think it could use some salt. I will just drink a bit more water later.”

“You better do!” Jessica pointed at him “I don’t want you collapsing due to dehydration and having to drag you to the nurse’s office! It was bad enough when you fell down the stairs and hurt you knee.”

………………………………

Behind a column in the cafeteria hid Paula. She secretly took a few pictures of the group and frowned. The cafeteria was full of talking students and she couldn’t hear what they were saying.

‘I’m on to you, freaks! I don’t know how you’ve brainwashed everyone else but I know the truth! I will uncover your secret to the world and with proof, they WILL believe me!’ – she laughed to herself.

Ike looked as his sister and made the crazy gesture.

………………………………..

“Psst~! Lucas.” – Toby tapped a tentacle on his shoulder.

“What is it?”

Toby pointed at Gina. She had been looking at Lucas and when their eyes met, she blushed a bit and turned around to put some pasta in her plate, a bit of darker green tint appeared on Lucas’ cheeks.

“She obviously likes you, dude! Just go and talk to her!” – Toby poked him.

“No way! I mean… She I pretty and popular and I… She must have been looking at someone else or- Do I have something in my hair? Like leaves or stick? I was trying to board some things up in the school yard earlier.” – Lucas pulled on a green strand.

“Lucas, my dear friend, your hair is _always_ like that. She was looking because she has a thing you. Look, she even had a leaf-shaped hairpin in her hair!”

Lucas was still quite oblivious but Toby was not giving up. He was determined to hook his friend with the girl even if it was the last thing he did!

……………………………………….

“Hey! What are you doing?!” – Lucas shouted at Ike, holding the nest the blonde boy had almost stepped on.

“Taking a shortcut, duh! Now move out of the way.”

“NO! This part of the yard is not designed to be used as a walkway! There is pavemet for reasons! Also, there are many flowers and birds here, like this nest you almost stepped in. You could have squashed the eggs and even killed the mother!”

“Hey, what’s going on?” – Jessica fluttered over the barricade of planks and branches Lucas had made.

“Nothing, as long as this dweeb steps out of my way!” – Ike was irritated, trying to slup past Lucas but the bigger boy always blocking him.

“Just use the stairs, Ike. It is not that hard, just a few extra steps!” – Jessica tried to reason.

“I don’t want to! You can’t stay here every day. How are you going to stop me? Tell me! What are ya dweebs gonna do?”

Jessica was contemplating if she should just sneeze and blow Ike away, seeing as Lucas was also getting angry.

“It is the right thing to do! You should respect nature or something bad will happen to you!” – Lucas was about to go into a whole tirade about how important is to treasure nature and about karma but was interrupted.

“AHA!” – Paula popped out of a bush, pointing a finger at Lucas.

She rad two branches tied to her head, twigs and leaves were stuck in her hair and quite a few were also sticking to her clothes.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Ike screamed like a little girl and ran off “Bush freak! BUSH FREAAAAAAAAK!!!” – he screamed and waved his hands as he disappeared down the street, students stopping to stare at him.

“Are you serious?” – Paula stared at where her brother was in disbelief.

“”Paula?! It was you?!”” – Lucas and Jessica had also jumped up in fright due to her sudden appearance.

“Yes!” she got out of the bush and dusted herself “I heard you! You were threatening Ike! Now I am sure and will reveal your… um… your weird, unnatural schemes to the world!” – she pointed at them.

“Hey, guys!” – Nick waved from the other side of the hedge.

“What’s up? We saw Ike screaming like a little girl and came to check out what had happened and if you need help.” – Toby twirled his backpack with one of his hair tentacles.

“It was nothing. Paula just popped out of a bush and he got scared.” – Jessica waved her hand dismissively.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Toby shook his head “Paula, Paula… It is not even close to Halloween to be dressing up and scaring people.”

“Wha-?! NO! I was spying on you! I will unveil your freakish schemes! You have my word, Tripp! I am onto you!” – she stomped off.

“You have something in your hair!” – Toby jokingly shouted after her.

The four of them shared a laugh and got home. Thankfully, there had been no problems in Gorm that day, even their weekend was free!

When they came back to school Monday, they were surprised to see a crowd of both students and teachers gathered, looking at something behind the hedge. They easily looked above the crowd and snickered.

Ike was wearing pink gardening gloves and apron, probably his mother’s, and was planting flowers in the yard.

“B-Bush f-freak… Bush freak.” – he was muttering.

All in all, it was a good day!


End file.
